


Would Have

by Capsicle2013



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a song, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Howard was a good dad, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Married Couple, Mild Birth Scene, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Songfic, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony misses his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Tony visits his father's grave to tell him about all the things he would have loved if he was still here.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Would Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is a and it’s inspired by the song Would Have Loved Her by Chris Bandi. I've never done a song fic before so I hope it came out okay. Let me know what you think!

It’s difficult to be back.

Not much has changed since Tony’s been here. The grass is a little longer and the flowers have been removed, but everything else seems the same. Everything.

Even his feelings resemble the ones he felt that day. Time was supposed to heal and maybe to a certain extent it did, but the pain was never truly gone. It’s resurfacing now.

Tony adjusts the bouquet of flowers in his hand and swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat. He gets down on one knee, stretching one hand out to wipe away the layer of dirt over the engraved name.

He hadn’t been here since the funeral. Maybe his absence was due to the amount of hours he’s been putting in at work or because life managed to get in the way. But deep down Tony knows that’s not the real reason. It still hurts. The pain of losing his father never left. Visiting his grave is just a reminder that he’d never see his father again.

“Hey, Dad.” Tony hates how thick his voice sounds. The tears are building, but he forces them back. He needed to be strong. It was something he promised he would do. If not for himself, then for his mother. She needed him now more than ever.

“I know I haven’t been around much. I was visiting mom and she told me I should see you. She’s doing good. Hanging on, I guess. Work has been...well, you know how it goes. The business is doing great. I think you’d be really proud of what I’ve done.”

Tony doesn’t want to talk about work. He knew for a fact that his dad was aware of all of the accomplishments he’s made. At least, that’s what his mother likes to say. Tony’s had enough past conversations with his father about work and the business. He wants to talk about something else for a change.

For a moment Tony considers ending their time short and leaving. But he forces himself to stay.

“I um...I met someone. I know. Me. It’s crazy, right? I never thought it would happen to me, and I don’t mean to jump the gun but I think he might be the one. We’ve only been out a few times but he’s great. He’s from Brooklyn and feisty as hell. I swear his stubbornness is...it’s a lot sometimes but I really like him. Maybe even love him. I don’t know. Is it too soon to tell? God, I wish I could ask you about how you felt when you first met mom. You’d like him. I think you two would get along. I wish...I wish you could meet each other. I bet you would have loved him.”

The tears in his eyes try to escape and he quickly blinks them back. Tony lays the flowers down and smoothes his hand over the cool stone again. “I miss you, Dad.”

* * *

Tony continues to drop by his father’s grave whenever he can. There are some days when he can't bring himself to visit. The guilt eats away at him until he finds himself standing near the familiar tombstone.

The day is cooler and the ground is covered in a thin layer of snow. Tony is still able to find the stone marker with ease. He brushes off the snow until his father’s name is staring back at him.

“Hey, Dad. Remember that guy I told you about? We’ve only been married a few months now, and we uh... we saved you a spot next to mom in the front. I really wish you could’ve been there. I bet you would’ve cried. Steve likes to call you dad, hope you don’t mind. I told him you’d probably love it. He makes me a better man, just like you did. I’m happy...more than I've ever been."

Tony touches his father’s name, tears gathering in his eyes. “I love you, Dad. I miss you.”

* * *

There’s a certain glow about Steve. Tony had seen something similar on the night they first met and again when they shared their vows in a room full of the people they loved. But this glow was different; it was brighter than ever, practically illuminating the whole room.

Steve has never looked so happy. And Tony didn’t blame him. He was happy too, and a bit nervous if he was being honest. They were welcoming their first child.

In just a few hours their baby girl would enter the world. Tony was sure the long months leading up to this point would have been enough to prepare him for her arrival, but he’s quickly learning that he didn’t feel the slightest bit prepared.

He was going to be a father. It was a terrifying and life-changing experience. He never deemed himself father material. He had a great one growing up, but that voice of doubt was quick to remind him that he would never be like his dad. Tony doesn’t want to listen, especially when Steve had been there to convince him otherwise.

Steve never did get to meet Howard, and yet he somehow knew how wonderful of a father he had been. Maybe it was from hearing all of Tony’s stories. Whatever the reason, Steve was there to assure Tony that he was going to be just like, and if not, better than his father.

And Tony believed him.

Despite the pain and suffering Steve goes through in bringing their baby into the world, he still wears that smile that makes Tony’s heart flutter and the glow only grows brighter. Tony holds his hand through it all, whispering sweet nothings to ease his husband’s discomfort.

“You’re doing so good,” Tony murmurs, pressing a kiss to Steve’s sweaty temple. “Keep pushing, honey. Almost there.”

Steve groans and curls forward, following Tony’s words of encouragement and pushing as hard as he can. His efforts pay off and soon he’s bringing their baby girl into the world.

Tony isn’t one to cry, but he can’t hold back the tears at the sight of his daughter. She’s gently placed on Steve’s chest, allowing both of them to get a proper look at her. The dark hair on her head is something she inherited from him, but when she opens her eyes for the first time, Tony knows who they belong to.

“She’s got your eyes,” Steve smiles.

“No.” Tony shakes his head and a smile forms over his face. “She has his.”

They name her Morgan.

* * *

Years pass and Tony finds himself at his father’s grave. This time he’s not alone. His husband and daughter are with him. Morgan is five now and growing more beautiful and stronger every day. She’s just like Steve, if the stubborn and feisty attitude is anything to go by. She’s practically glowing, her eyes and smile bright when she takes Tony’s hand and is led over to the stone marker. She carries in her hands a fresh bouquet of flowers.

Over the years, Tony’s told her hundreds of stories about Howard. Morgan would sit on his lap and listen. Tony wishes they could’ve met.

Tony drops down on one knee and pulls his daughter closer. She leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Can I give grandpa the flowers?” Morgan asks.

Tony nods. “Yeah. Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Morgan copies Tony’s posture and places the flowers down. Her little hand traces over the engraved letters. “I love you, grandpa.”

Tony hugs her close, his eyes filling with tears. A comforting hand lays over his shoulder, the touch familiar and welcome. Tony turns his head, meeting the sad blue eyes of his husband.

“I’m good,” Tony says, forcing a small smile. He knows Steve can see right through him. It had been Steve holding him whenever he found himself missing his dad too much. Steve was his rock, the light in the darkness. Steve was his everything.

“We’ll give you a moment,” Steve says and he takes Morgan’s hand. She says her goodbyes and follows Steve back to the car.

Now that he’s alone, Tony can’t help but let the tears fall. He always got choked up when he visited his father, but he kept those emotions to himself. He doesn’t keep them bottled up this time.

“Hey, Dad,” he starts off the same way he always does. “I just wanted to drop in before I roll out of here. We bought a place outside of the city. It’s great, a lot of open space and a lake. It’s a good place for Morgan to play. Steve likes it, too. It’s quiet enough for him to work on his art. I bet you would love it.”

Tony sniffs and wipes away at the tears, only more continue to fall from his eyes.

“Morgan is getting bigger every day. God, Dad she’s perfect. She reminds me so much of Steve. But I see some of you in her. I wish you could be here right now. I wish you could see her grow up. I think you’d be really proud. I know you’d love her. I love her so much. She makes me want to be a good father, just like you.”

Tony presses his fingers to his lips and then onto the name of his father. “I love you, Dad.”

He rises to his feet, only to be almost knocked down when Morgan rushes into him. She giggles up at him, her eyes bright like they always are. Tony smiles and lifts her into his arms.

“Hey, Maguna. You ready to go?” He asks and Morgan nods her head.

“Papa told me to come give you a hug.” She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls aways to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I feel better already.”

Tony puts her down and takes her hand, leading her to the car where Steve is waiting for them.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Would grandpa have liked me?”

“He would have loved you.”


End file.
